According to You
by Andalusia25
Summary: Nyota and Spock are having troubles and it seems that the good doctor is well on his way to stealing her heart. Based on “According to You” by Orianthi. Reviews are loved. It’s another quickie.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Trek or Orianthi's "According to You".**

**Summary: Nyota and Spock are having troubles and it seems that the good doctor is well on his way to stealing her heart. Based on "According to You" by Orianthi. Reviews are loved. It's another quickie.**

**Ok, so this idea hit me earlier today and it sounded pretty good so here ya go! Just for fun.**

**According to You**

Nyota read quietly in her quarters with her boyfriend Spock like they did every evening after the conclusion of their shifts. There had never been any passion in their relationship, but there once upon a time had been a connection. But that connection had dried up and blown away in the wind. Spock and Nyota's relationship was dying, a slow and agonizing death. She had tried to deny it time after time, but now tonight in the quietness of the room where Spock was sitting across the room from her to avoid contact, the truth was screaming at her. Of course another man trying to swoon her away from the walking-computer might have brought some of the ugly truths to light as well. Not that he had repeated any rumors he heard or tried to slander Spock, he just treated her differently. He treated her like she wished Spock would treat her.

"Spock, I think we should talk about a few things." Nyota sat down her PADD.

Had Spock been human he might have understood what those words really meant, but since he was Vulcan the deeper meaning of the words was lost on him. "Of course, Nyota, of what would you like to converse?" Spock lowered his PADD, but did not release it from his grasp.

Something in his cool detachment cracked her patience. "Oh a few things I have heard around the ship." She shrugged and walked to stand in front of him. He would never see this attack coming. "According to you, I'm too emotional. According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please and forever changing my mind." Spock raised an eyebrow not bothering to deny the facts. "You think that my skirt is too short, that I can't show up on time even if it would save my life." She was seething.

Spock stood as well. "Nyota, you know all these things are true. Therefore, it would be illogical for me to deny the truth in an attempt to comfort you." Spock was turning to walk out the door.

Pain and anger flew through the female officer. She grabbed his elbow, turning him around and forcing him to stay through the end of her rant. "Oh really? Because according to _him_, I'm beautiful, incredible and he can't get me out of his head." Spock looked annoyed wrenching his arm out of her hold. "According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted." Nyota was trying not to shout, but she wasn't doing a very good job. "Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so Spock, tell me what I have to loose. He's into me for everything I'm not according to you." She inched closer to him, daring him to answer.

Spock took a step back trying to get some distance in-between them. "You are a highly illogical Human." Spock's cheeks were turning green. "Just tell me who this other man is, who is equally as illogical?" Spock wanted out of the room immediately but Nyota was blocking his only escape route.

Nyota might have been enjoying his discomfort too much. "Oh, so now I'm moody?" Spock glared at her. "And less us not forget, that I have the shortest attention span you have ever encountered, but you humbly have taken me on to teach me the more logical ways of life."She let out a humorless laugh.

Spock let out a small sigh, which to a Vulcan was a full-out exasperated groan. "Nyota, I do not understand what has made you act in such a way. Who is this person you are referring to?" Spock crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Nyota smiled wickedly. "You mean the one who thinks I'm beautiful, incredible and he can't get me out of his head?" Spock just raised an eyebrow. "The one who thinks I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted?" Spock clenched his jaw this time. "The one who is into me for everything I'm not according to you?"

Spock resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, that one." His tone was annoyed, which was the most emotion he had shown in Nyota's presence in months.

Nyota was not ready to give up the name yet. "Spock, I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. Why can't you see me through his eyes? Why are you making me decide?" For the first time tears prickled her eyes.

Spock stood still for a moment contemplating his answer. "Who is he?" He was Vulcan, he was not jealous. She was not his bondmate. Their relationship was merely a stage in his development with human relations that was all it could ever be. He had a T'hy'la. However, he had not expected such an out-pouring of emotion when the relationship between them was terminated.

Tears evaporated as Nyota thought about her suitor. "He is the one who makes me feel worth something, like I'm not in the way. He treats me better than you could ever dream. He is the one who will make love to me because he understands the importance of that special human contact. And he tells me he loves me!" Nyota was pissed at herself for letting her utterly worthless relationship with Spock go on for this long.

"Nyota, I understand your needs. I know there are things that you require that I can not give you." Spock gently touched her cheek.

In that gentle touch through Spock's touch telepathy, information surged from Nyota to Spock, but it also surged from Spock to Nyota. Spock jerked his hand away, wide-eyed. Nyota looked up at him stunned. "You are in the same damn boat as I am." Nyota shoved him towards the door. "But at least I have the balls to do something about it!" She opened the door and pushed him into the corridor. "Leonard McCoy will never, ever leave me for his Captain." Nyota shut the door in his face, much like she had done to the half-naked Kirk those many years ago.

She went back and sat down on her couch retrieving her PADD. She typed a message to Leonard to come to her rooms after his shift and smiled. She would forgive Spock, at some point, but she was going to enjoy having Spock and Jim meeting her every demand for a while.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please, please review!**


End file.
